Initial kindred with cortisol resistance has been described biochemically. The disorder is recessive. A new index subject with probable cortisol resistance has been identified-new clinical presentation as gynecomastia in a 6 year old boy. Plan to start ligand binding studies to glucocorticoid receptors at intact lymphocytes of the new subject.